


Don't Give Up (Don't Let The Magic Leave Us) [Podfic]

by The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea



Series: Podfics [2]
Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode: s01e06 All-New Halloween Spooktacular!, F/M, Near Death Experiences, Not Wanda Friendly, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stream of Consciousness, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea/pseuds/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea
Summary: I am meant to be happy here.[Podfic of Don't Give Up (Don't Let The Magic Leave Us)]
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211363
Kudos: 1





	Don't Give Up (Don't Let The Magic Leave Us) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Give Up (Don't Let The Magic Leave Us)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477685) by [The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea/pseuds/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea). 



Title: Don't Give Up (Don't Let The Magic Leave Us)  
Author: The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea  
Reader: The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea  
Fandom: WandaVision (TV)  
Characters: Vision (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff  
Rating: Teen and Up Audiences  
Warnings: Major Character Death  
Length: 0-10 minutes  
Download link: https://www.mediafire.com/file/ozviiuw8r5hqnxh/Don%2527t_Give_Up_%2528Don%2527t_Let_The_Magic_Leave_Us%2529.mp3/file

**Author's Note:**

> I am quite enjoying podficcing! It combines my love of reading aloud/voice acting and fic. Let me know what you think.


End file.
